


High Tide, Low Score

by ElSun



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Lost and bruised the meaning of your life is...





	High Tide, Low Score

The moment she focused on the smell of blood in the air the world was shattered. The sirens were muffled as she began The the end of her. Walking thru the doors of the hospital there was no blinding lights. She stood for a moment until someone pulled her from the sounds coming down the hall.  
Barbara was wheeled in and in one glance she was born. The feral eyes that were her mother gleamed for the first time. She followed her to the doors...  
When the doctor came out she ignored them and was sitting at her bed. For a few hours she listens to the sounds of the hospital. When there was nothing here she left.  
The world was gone and if she died that would be all there was. This was the first night. The cold air slick against her breathe. As she slipped into the mask of the night. She was up the wall before anyone could have seen.  
The roof of one building was were she was now. The sirens of the night had become so lulling here in New Gotham. Yet the smile was gone, the warmth had been canceled.  
Standing in the dark she finally began to move the tissue easing into place. Her ears taking the sounds and moving them into images. Her soul was at last uncaged.  
The hospital had changed her room two guards had been placed at her door and visiting hours were over. So here she was now slipping into her room.  
She almost laughed as she landed.  
“Helena.”  
“Red.”  
“I know.”  
“You, know.”  
“I’ve been awake for awhile.”  
“How long?”  
“Not sure, you don’t have to go back.”  
“Your place is a mess.”  
“Not worried.”  
“Why?”  
“Hel, this is not the easiest question.”  
“I’m 15, is anything?”  
“Come here.” She could see in the room with a darkness that no mortal could behold. The former Batgirl could see her in showdown from the dim lights under the door and soft glow from the window.  
She sat down on the bed, her hand reached out to hers and for a moment. She welcomed the contact. With the last bit of sentiment she could muster she pulled her closer. Helena held the moment in her memory.  
Years later the duo were the backbone of the City. A dark savior that wanted no new members.  
“Oracle?”  
“Huntress, two blocks up and on your right you will find the building.”  
“Do I get a bonus if I don’t break one?”  
“No but if you don’t I let you watch me sleep.”  
“Oh you do now how to show a pupil a good night.”  
“Well, you have been so tame. I figure it only fitting. Knowing you this may not last.”  
“Hmm-hmm.” She simpered/purred as she glided across the roof. She was up to the ledge as crept to the ceiling window. Dropping to the first spot she could see she was in.  
The room was filled with boxes, she could Her the conversation in the next room over. As she slipped further into the building. She caught two lackeys. Quietly she knocked them out. Tying them up. She left them as she walked into the room.  
“Is this the RedRoom?”  
“What?”  
“How did you get in here?”  
“The roof.” Before they realized the truth she was across the room. The first guy was punched in throat. She was in the air a boot heel to the temple of #2 slumping into the chair she made eyes at 3 who in truth hadn’t seen much of anything. As she watched him she noticed the fear which was actually funny of you were to consider she was moving to fast for his eyes to even make all this out.  
Oracle had phoned the police. The sirens were a few minutes in the distance.  
“Time to go.”  
“Heading out now.”  
“Cut the com.” She turned the channel off as she slipped out she was three buildings over when the boys in blue rolled up. She was more interested in getting back tonight.  
She was on the last low building before her rise to the ClockTower she rarely hit the street as Huntress, yet having Barbara scold her. She sometimes used the door. But when she could she liked that moment of seeing her looking out into the night.  
She always knew it was a ritual she learned fro from years of the Knight. Now she was here it never was about the crime. Her body was just Nature. No the mere sight of her was the entire reason for being.  
When she was about to hit the balcony she was stopped. She was waiting Not her usual. She was poised and waiting for her.  
“Now...”  
“You stopped?”  
“Yes I wanted to grab something.”  
“Hmmm.”  
She dropped down as Barbara rolled into the Tower she knew Hel often stopped before she came over. Usually it was something she found delightful. Which for her was always something not nice.  
“Well I was going to raid your cupboards.”  
“No need dinner will be here in a five.”  
“Great, so anything else.”  
“You’ve stayed for the last week.”  
“Yes.”  
“Maybe you want to stay longer?”  
“I want to.”  
“Then why are we sitting here?”  
“Because I’m going to change and you handle the door.”  
“Hel?”  
“Yes.”  
“I... think.”  
“I know.” She walked to her chair dipping down she kissed her. The one movement caused them both to turn and calm their own private hells.   
The night held her secrets. The City bathed in justice slept. While Barbara lay in bed with Helena.  
The End


End file.
